Thank You
by Snow Angel2
Summary: J/C- Song fic! I'm warning you people, pure fluff!


Thank You  
  
  
"My coffees gone cold I'm wondering why, got out of bed at all....."  
  
"Damn this replicator!" Janeway screamed. "It screwed up my coffee again! Uh, sometimes I just want to chuck this thing out of an airlock!"  
  
She sighed as she stepped into the sonic shower. These past few weeks have been so boring! Was anything going to happen today? A borg cube, specis 8472, just SOMETHING.  
  
"the streaking stars outside my window, and I don't care at all. And even if I did it would all be black, put your picture on my wall. It reminds me that it's not so bad, it's not so bad........"  
  
She got out of the shower and proceeded with her daily morning routine. Just as she was about to leave something caught her eye.....  
*Space looks just as normal as ever. I need something to liven that wall up. A picture, anything! Chakotay joked that I should put up a picture of my star officer......* She chuckled to herself as she walked out, looking forward to seeing him.  
  
"I drank too much coffee last night had reports to do, my head just reels in pain. I missed some reports last night and theres hell to pay, I'm late for work again."  
  
*Oh my head! How many cups of coffee was that I saw laying on my desk, 8, 9? Uh, maybe I should cut down, a little. I still have that security report from Tuvok to read, I must have fallen asleep before I could finish. He's gunna have my head for that! Well, I just need a little something to eat so a certain First Officer doesn't get on my case too.   
As Janeway entered the mess hall, a familiar face greeted her.  
  
"Hello Captain," said Chakotay.  
  
"Hi," she replied. "I'll be right there to join you!"  
  
She quickly got herself a tray of food from Neelix and went to sit down.  
  
"So, how'd you sleep?" He asked, as if he didn't know the answer. All he got in response was an innocent glance.  
  
"Well, I'm eating aren't I?" She said, thinking he had to give her some credit.  
  
"Yes, I will give you that," He said with his smile.  
  
She chuckled. She needed this. Just a few minutes of peace with her best friend. Then suddenly something inside her snapped.  
  
"Computer, time?" she asked.  
  
"0710 hours." it replied.  
  
"Oh crap, as if my day hasn't been bad enough! I'm terribly sorry, Chakotay,  
I'm late!"  
  
As she ran out, she caught a glance of him out of the corner of her eye, silently shaking his head.  
  
"And even if I'm there they'll all imply that I might not last the day. And then your there for me, and It's not so bad, It's not so bad......."  
  
As she ran on the bridge, she prayed that Tuvok wouldn't say anything.  
  
"You are 13 minutes, and 47 seconds late Captain," he stated.  
  
Good old Tuvok. "I am aware of that Commander, thank you," she said with great sarcasm.   
  
"You are welcome." He replied, coolly.  
  
"Nothing is coming up on long range sensors Captain, it looks like another smooth day," reported Ensign Kim, without being asked.  
  
"Thank you ensign," Janeway sighed. She wished Chakotay was on duty today. She enjoyed there little whispering about stuff to occupy themselves. Just then, he walked onto the bridge. What the......  
  
"Commander?" I asked.  
  
"I've decided to pull double duty to help out," he said. She knew he was lying.  
  
"Well, pull up a chair!" I said. Feeling I said that a little too energetically.  
  
"And I, want to thank you. For giving me the best days, of my life. And oh, just to be with you. Is giving me the best days of my life......"  
  
" Thank you," I whispered quietly in his ear.  
  
"For what?" He replied innocently.  
  
"For being here," I said.  
  
The afternoon was quaint. Him and I whispered like teenagers all day. It was the most fun I'd had on the bridge in a while. But then he had to leave......  
  
"Commander, your duty shift is over," informed Tuvok.  
  
"damn" Janeway muttered.  
  
"That's okay. Dinner tonight?" Chakotay asked.  
  
"Uh, I just don't think I'll have the time for food. But thank you Chakotay."  
  
His eyes saddened.   
  
"Very well," he said, so quietly she could barley hear him.  
  
She could have slapped herself. What was wrong with her? Couldn't she have spared some time for her friend? She almost called after him, but she was too embarrassed.   
  
One hour later, her shift was done too, and her heart was still cold as stone.   
  
"I open the door I'm home at last, and I'm saddened through and through. And then you reached out for my hand, and all I see is you. And even if my ship blows up now, I wouldn't have a clue. Because your near me........."  
  
"Computer, open doors," I said.  
  
"Hi,"  
  
*gasp!* "Oh, Chakotay! You startled me! What are you doing in my quarters?"  
A sudden curiosity rushed over her.  
  
"Preparing it for you," He said, as he reached out his hand for me. I took it as I followed him into my quarters.  
  
"Oh Chakotay,"  
  
There was a table set for two with a candle and fillet' minion for dinner.  
  
"Do you like it?" he asked.  
  
"You did this for me?"   
  
"Um, yeah......"   
  
"It's beautiful," I said. "Thank you"  
  
"I would only do it for you," he replied.  
  
She could no longer hold herself back. She slowly wrapped her arms around his waist, and kissed him. Slowly, and shyly at first, waiting for it to return. Chakotay was startled, but melted into her.   
  
"You know what?" she said  
  
"Huh?" he replied.   
  
"Without you, I don't know what I would do. Thank you, for always being there."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
